Wyatt Matthew Halliwell
"Wyatt je ten nejsilnější. Jen Tam s Kat by mu mohly konkurovat. Chvilku." Chris o Wyattovi Wyatt Matthew Halliwell ja napůl čarodějka-napůl světlonoš a prvorozený syn Piper a Lea. Je starším bratrem Chrise a Melindy a také nejstarším z celé devítky. Wyatt je prvním mužem z rodiny, který má schopnosti. Jako prorokované, dvojitě požehnané dítě je jedním z nejmocnějším čarodějům, kteří kdy kráčeli po povrchu Země. Životopis Wyatt se narodil 2. Února 2003. V den jeho narození ze světa zmizela všechna magie a démon Cronin jeho únos plánoval ještě před narozením. Když byl malý, spousty a spousty démonů se ho pokusili unést a vychovat jej jako zlého, ale díky jeho rodičům, tetám a staršímu bratrovi, který přišel z budoucnosti, aby jej zachránil, se to nestalo. Po Chrisově narození začal svého brášku přenášet všude možně, protože se cítil opomíjený. S bratem měl často spory, které nerůstávaly i v pranice, někdy i za pomocí kouzel. Svoji mladší sestru však vždy ochraňoval. Nakonec se jeho vztahy s Chrisem urovnali a teď jsou dobří přátelé. Zdědil po své matce její kuchařské umění a proto i vystudoval kuchařinu a na praxi pracoval ve čtyřhvězdičkovém hotelu. Ačkoli je skvělým kuchařem, jeho začátky příliš slavné nebyly a jeho muffiny se dali ničit démoni. Obnovil klub P3, na němž bratrovi přenechal malý podíl, díky jeho práci v Magické škole. Wyatt je optimistický, milující a mírumilovný člověk, ačkoli když někdo ohrožuje jeho rodinu, neváhá užít svou moc a pokud se jedná o démony, tak je i zlikvidovat. Wyatt je též držitelem Excaliburu, jenž mu propůjčuje nesmírnou moc a schopnosti, jako třeba superrychlost. Vztahy Rodina - ke svým sourozencům a bratrancům a sestřenicím zaujímá velmi ochranitelský postoj, což se jim dost často nelíbilo a ani doteď nelíbí. S bratrem měl už odmalička roztržky, často se prali a příliš spolu nevycházeli. Jeho sestra Melinda se mu asto vyhábala, stejně jako jeho bratrovi, díky chranářskému postoji, který oba zaujímali. Se zbytkem rodiny má vesměs více či méně dobré vztahy. Alex Applewhitová - Wyattova přítelkyně, kterou potkal u něj v klubu, zatímco se snažila sehnat angažmá a do níž se okamžitě zamiloval. Schodí spolu poměrně krátkou dobu. Matthew Halliwell - nejstarší syn, jehož čeká s Alex, ačkoli o tom ještě neví Schopnosti Ochranné pole - schopnost kolem sebe vytvořit ochrannou bublinu Toto byla první schopnost, kterou Wyatt kdy použil, když ochránil svou matku z dělohy před šípy temnonoše. Jako malý tuto schopnost používal kdykoli, kdy se cítil v ohrožení, nebo mu někdo z rodiny oznámil, že hrozí nebezpečí. Wyatt nejprve dokázal ochárnit pouze sebe, ale už ve věku tří let dokázal polem obklopit i svého brášku, včetně ohrádky na hraní, kde byli. Když mi byli čtyři, dokázal polem obklopit celý svůj pokojík a ochránit tak sebe i své malé sourozence. Když mu bylo sedm, dokázal štítem nejen chránit, ale také štítem posouvat věci. V deseti dokázal štítem odhazovat i živé bytosti. Jak se jeho schopnosti vyvíjely, dokázal ochránit větší a větší oblast. V současnosti dokáže štítem obklopit celý dům. Přenášení - schopnost mizet z místa na místo Tahle schopnost se u Wyatta projevila ve dvou letech, kdy se dokázal přenášet všude po domě a okolo něj, což Piper dost rozčilovalo. V tom samém věku se uměl přenášet i po podsvětí, ale nedokázal najít cestu zpět nahoru. Ve věku pěti let už dokázal přenášet nejen sebe, ale i své sourozence, čehož docela využíval. Přenesl se někam i s Chrisem, a pak ho tam nechal. Posléze dokázal přenášet i svoji sestru. Ve dvanácti už dokázal přenášet sedm lidí naráz. V patnácti už to bylo deset, ve dvaceti třicet a v současnosti je tento počet neomezený. Světelná telekineze - schopnost hýbat předměty pomocí vůle Už jako malý dokázal Wyatt hýbat několika předměty naráz, jako formu zábavy. Ve třech letech dokázal dokonce přenášet svého bratra, čehož následně též zneužíval, aby ho dostal pryč. Narozdíl od své tety Paige pro aktivování této schopnosti nepotřebuje hlasový příkaz, i když této možnosti využívá, aby zacílil přesněji. Jak stránul, dokázal hýbat s větším počtem věcí naráz. Teď se to číslo pohybuje okolo stovky. Léčení - moc léčit zranění a nemoce Wyatt uměl léčit už v děloze a spolu se schopností štítu dokázal svoji matku udělat neporazitelnou. Ve dvou letech dokázal Piper vyléčit ze smrtelného komatu. Jako takový dokáže vyléčit lidi i na prahu smrti. Pyrokineze - schopnost ovládat oheň Schopnost pramenící z projekce. Tahle schopnost se u něj poprvé projevila v devíti letech, když si sám zapálil oheň v krbu, aby mu nebyla zima. Oheň jej poslouchá na slovo a vlastně reaguje na jeho myšlenky a přání, podobě jako to je u projekce. To ho činí jedním z nejlepších pyrokinetiků. Energetické vlny - schopnostvyslat ničivou vlnu energie Další schopnost, již má díky projekci. Objevil ji ve třinácti, když po delší době opět došlo k pokusu o jeho únos a on zničil jediným gestem čtyři démony naráz. Telekineze - schopnost hýbat předměty Jedna z jeho schopností rodu Warrenů. Stejně jako u jeho tety Prue, ji nejprve ovládal očima, ve věku semdi let, kdy se u něj projevila. Ve věku čtrnácti, přešla do jeho rukou. Jako většinu svých schopností, i tuhle Wyatt velmi dobře ovládá, ačkoli do umu jeho tety Prue mu zbývá daleko. Molekulární rozptylování - jako vybuchování, jen bez výbuchů Tato schopnost se u něj projevila v sedmnácti, když nechtěně vyhodil no vzduchu svůj laptop. Také pramení z jeho schopnosti projekce. Hlasová manipulace - schopnost měnit a manipulovat s hlasem Tuto schopnost u sebe objevil až v mnohem pozdějším věku, nevědomky díky projekci. V devatenácti se jednou opět hádal s Chrisem a jak čím dál víc křičel, jeho hlas se tím víc zesiloval, až popraskaly okenní tabulky. Projekce - schopnost manipulovat realitou Tuhle schopnost má Wyatt už od malička. Jako malému mu nedělala problémy a ovládal ji podle libosti. Když se však dostal do puberty a cloumaly s ním emoce, tahle schopnost se vymkla kontrole a napáchala dost škod, které často musely napravovat všechny Tři sestry, někdy i s pomocí ostatních magických bytostí. Proto, když ji dostal znovu pod kontrolu okolo osmnáctin, přestal ji používat. Objevily se jistí komplikace s využitím projekce na cestování v čase. Zatím se mu povedlo se v čase zpět posunout pouze o dvě vteřiny zpět, ačkoli Biile do dokázala několik let zěpt, téměř na první pokus. Rozdíl mezi hrou a skutečností Ve Wyattově případě není mezi hrou a skutečností žádný význačný rozdíl. Category:Warrenovy čarodějky